Votos
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Slash McDanno Steve y Danny eligieron decir sus propios votos   Pasen y leanlos


Titulo: Votos

Notas de la autora: Holas encontré una canción en español que me gusta para ellos.

Esta es una historia Slash –(O sea Chico/Chico)- así que si no es de su agrado pueden no leerla, pero eviten las críticas homofobicas, simplemente sirven para ponerme de mal humor or reírme de ustedes – (Nadie se va al infierno por escribir Slash)- pongo esta nota por que me cansan esas críticas idiotas.

Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de Hawaii 50 aunque me gustaría, esta historia es solo para divertirme.

La Canción se llama A Partir de Hoy por Marco Di Mauro y Maite Perroni

"_**A partir de hoy**_

_**Tu mirada es mi reflejo**_

_**El reflejo de mis sueños**_

_**Cuando sueño como un beso**_

_**Se transforma en un, te quiero**_

_**Un te quiero de tu voz…"**_

Cuando era pequeño mi madre me dijo que yo sabría el día que conocería a mi alma gemela, por que su entrada en mi vida me dejaría marcado para siempre, jamás pensé que mi madre tenía razón hasta que te conocí aquel día.

Aún llevo aquella mirada grabada en mis ojos, aquella primera vez supe que serías alguien importante en mi vida, que tenías que estar en ella.

No me arrepiento de haberte hecho mi compañero no lo entendí hasta que comprendí la verdadera razón del por que lo había, yo que había navegado en tantos mares me había anclado a ti, aquel día supe que jamás saldrías de mi vida.

"_**A partir de hoy**_

_**Has cambiado lo que siento**_

_**Siento que a cada momento**_

_**Se desaparece el tiempo**_

_**Cuando estoy contigo amor**_

_**Sólo estamos tú y yo…"**_

Ignoré por mucho lo que sentía por ti, ya que no estaba seguro, yo al que le habían enseñado que demostrar tus sentimientos podía traerte problemas no sabía como manejar que me había enamorado de ti, alguien que hacía flotar las palabras como el agua de un río, ¿Nunca te dije que amo cada una de tus "Diatribas"? tu llenaste mi vida de silencios con tu calida voz, llenaste mi mundo de expresiones, le diste sentido a mis emociones y me enseñaste que sentir no me haría débil sino que fortalecería mi mundo por que tú jamás me dejarías, amarte me enseño que no estoy solo, que merezco ser feliz.

Amarte le dio colores a mi mundo, tu Haole trajiste alegría a mi vida, y aunque no te guste la piña en la pizza y que a veces te vuelva un poquito loco con "mis procedimientos" sé que siempre estarás ahí para mí, como sabes a ciencia cierta que siempre estaré ahí para ti.

"_**No hace falta más**_

_**Que estar junto a ti**_

_**Porque tengo el amor que me das**_

_**Porque tu tienes todo de mi…"**_

Nunca fui un hombre bueno con las palabras, siempre supe ubicarme mejor en los hechos, esa es otra de las razones por las que te amo, siempre interpretas mis acciones, siempre puedes ponerles palabras a mi vida, aunque tengamos muy buena acción, no dejas que me vuelva a perder en el silencio, siempre tienes para tu loco SEAL alguna cosa que decir, siempre tienes algún motivo para hacerme sonreír.

Creo que llegaremos a viejos y todavía podrán escucharte gritarme, siempre tendrás una razón para hacerlo, como siempre tendré algún motivo para darte.

Trajiste a mi vida la luz de tu pequeña, y dejaste que ella pudiera ser parte de mi vida, dejaste que ella me diera un lugarcito en su corazón, debo decirte que ahora deberás compartir el control por que ella comanda mi vida de la misma forma en la que tú lo haces.

Te amo por que aún con tu corazón herido no tuviste miedo de jugarte por mi, de estar seguro de esto, te amo por que no dudaste de mi amor, te amo por que le trajiste calma a las olas de mi vida, te amo por que no me dejaste caer, por que me sostuviste cuando sentía que la oscuridad de mi pasado me tragaba, por que fuiste mi conciencia mi guía, mi luz cuando ya no tenía fe, tú y nuestra Ohana me rescataron, me sostuvieron.

Te amo por tantas razones, por tu sonrisa, por tu pelo, por tu paciencia, por tu energía, por usar traje y corbata en Hawaii, te amo por que a la mañana me sostienes, me recuerdas que tuve mi final feliz, te amo por ser mi final feliz.

"_**A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón**_

_**Mis secretos, mi destino y mi ilusión**_

_**Cada lugar, cada rincón**_

_**Mi locura y mi razón…"**_

Estoy loco según tu, pero aún así me sigues, me acompañas, crees en mi aunque a veces no haya creído en ti.

Te amo por que siempre estas conmigo, por que sé que aunque a veces te haga enojar me cuidas, te aseguras de que este bien.

Te amo por que cuando los demonios que a veces no puedo encadenar fuertemente se escapan y quien llegar a mi, me proteges, me envuelves en tus brazos y me dices que todo estará bien, que Danno me ama, y me siento seguro, por que guardas mis sueños, por que con tus caricias espantas a los demonios, por que con tus besos traes esperanza, felicidad por que con tus besos los demonios desaparecen por que me vuelvo fuerte por que sé que siempre estarás ahí peleándolos conmigo, que nunca estaré solo.

Te amo por que cuando la oscuridad se acerca es tu sonrisa la que me ayuda a sobrevivir.

"_**A partir de hoy te digo que te amo**_

_**Que no puedo estar sin ti porque te extraño**_

_**Es para ti todo mi amor**_

_**Todo de mí, a partir de hoy**_

_**A partir de hoy**_

_**Te acompañan mis latidos**_

_**Vas con mil en mis sentidos**_

_**Y es que sé que estoy contigo**_

_**Ya no hay nadie alrededor**_

_**Sólo estamos tú y yo…"**_

Danny eres una parte de mí ahora, tu me tocaste con tu bondad y con tu amor, me encantaste, tus suaves labios llenos de bondad, tus ojos que brillan llenos de vida, soy feliz por que entraste en mi vida, por que eres una parte de mi ahora, por eso Danny por que te amo yo Steven James McGarrett te tomo a ti Daniel Scott Williams como mi esposo y juro amarte y hacerte tan feliz como tú me haces a mi.

_Su Ohana estaba impresionada, Gracie sonreía feliz ya que su papi Steve le había leído a ella lo que le pensaba decir a su Danno._

_Rachel los miraba dura ya que jamás se había podido imaginar semejante declaración por parte del Comandante, ella sabían que ellos se amaban pero jamás imaginó que Danny hubiese podido encontrar un amor tan puro, algo que ella tristemente sabía jamás le había podido dar._

_Todos se dieron vuelta para ver a Danny Williams, para escucharlo._

_Los allí presentes vieron como ellos nunca se sacaron los ojos el uno del otro, como si estuvieran en su mundo privado._

"_**No hace falta más**_

_**Que estar junto a ti**_

_**Porque tengo el amor que me das**_

_**Porque tu tienes todo de mi…"**_

Cuando llegué a Hawaii la odie desde el primer momento, después de todo este era el lugar donde mi pequeña había sido traída, odiaba la sensación de lugar feliz, este hoyo del infierno infectado de piñas me volvía loco, pero mi Monita estaba aquí así este iba a ser mi nuevo destino.

Cuando te conocí, cuando entraste en mi vida como una decisión ya tomada te odie, ¿Cómo podías atreverte a obligarme a ser tu compañero si yo no quería? ¿Alguna vez te dije lo mucho que te amo por haberme obligado a quedarme en tu vida?

En tus mejores días me vuelves loco, pero me llenas de vida, me hiciste acordar que estoy vivo.

Te amo por que le das sentido a mis "diatribas" por que llenaste mi vida de emociones que yo pensé jamás volvería a sentir.

"_**A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón**_

_**Mis secretos, mi destino y mi ilusión**_

_**Cada lugar, cada rincón**_

_**Mi locura y mi razón…"**_

Te amo por que eres bello, por que me amas a mi, un Haole que odia la piña en la pizza, te amo por que cuando te veo a los ojos puedo distinguir claramente todo lo que sientes por mi, por que aún siendo tan bello como eres me elegiste a mi y no dejas que dude que soy la única persona para ti, que no podría haber nadie más para ti que yo, te amo por que cuando no encuentras palabras besas mis inseguridades afuera, por que me haces arder de pasión, por que haces que sienta como ardes de pasión por mi, dejándome en claro que nadie jamás sería como, por que no consideras a nadie como yo, te amo por que ardemos juntos sabiendo que arderemos por la eternidad entera.

"_**A partir de hoy te digo que te amo**_

_**Que no puedo estar sin ti porque te extraño**_

_**Es para ti todo mi amor**_

_**Todo de mi, a partir de hoy…"**_

Te amo por que sanaste mi corazón lastimado, por que tu amor curo esas heridas, por que enfrentaste tus miedos y me dijiste lo que sentías, por que compartiste conmigo, por que hablaste, por que te expusiste sin saber lo que podría salir de ello, pero me dijiste que yo valía la pena, te amo por que me dijiste hasta el cansancio de que yo valgo la pena, de que yo lo valgo todo, por hacerme sentir a mi especial, por hacerme sentir elegido.

Te amo por que cuando mi Monita se va de mi vida me abrazas y me recuerdas que solamente faltan días para que la vuelva a tener, te amo por que con tu amor haces que esos días que antes eran interminables ahora se vayan como el viento.

"_**El destino hizo un par casi perfecto**_

_**Nos queremos con errores, con virtudes, con temores**_

_**Nos amamos a pesar de los defectos…"**_

Te amo por que me dejas ayudarte, por que no me corres de tu vida, por que me dejas estar ahí cuando los demonios tratan de hundirte, por que dejas que te proteja que te ame, al igual que tu me sostienes cuando mis demonios me atacan, como me envuelves en tus brazos protectores y espantas mis temores.

Te amo por que tu amor es paciente y bondadoso, te amo por que tu amor me ayudó a superar todas las cosas, por que las que no pude superar las hizo llevaderas, te amor por que en tus ojos encuentro una razón para seguir adelante, por que tu amor me ayuda cuando parece que me quedo sin fuerzas, te amo, por que sé que siempre estarás ahí para mi.

"_**A partir de hoy te entrego el corazón**_

_**Mis secretos, mi destino y mi ilusión**_

_**Cada lugar, cada rincón**_

_**Mi locura y mi razón**_

_**A partir de hoy te digo que te amo**_

_**Que no puedo estar sin ti porque te extraño**_

_**Es para ti todo mi amor**_

_**Todo de mí, a partir de hoy…"**_

Te amo por una y mil razones, por que la vida me enseño que a veces las palabras sobran que solo hacen falta los hechos, te amo por que no podría amar a nadie mas que a ti, te amo por que te has vuelto parte de mi mundo, por que lo haces mejor, por que me complementas, por que le das sentido, por que me llenas de alegría y por que me vuelves loco.

Te amo por que bailas conmigo en nuestra playa bajo la lluvia para hacerme feliz, te amo por que solamente tu me podrías haberme propuesto matrimonio en medio de una balacera para acabar con los tiradores por que no te dejaban escuchar mi respuesta, te amo por que derrites mis miradas con tus ojos que no se deciden a ser azules o grises, te amo por que eres para mi como yo soy para ti, por que así estábamos destinado a terminar, te amo por que no como no amarte ni quiero saberlo.

Te amo por que mi corazón te ha elegido, por que yo también lo he hecho, así yo Daniel Scott Williams te tomo a ti Steve James McGarrett como mi esposo y juro amarte y hacerte tan feliz babe como tu me haces a mi.

_Después de semejantes discursos la anonadada jueza solamente podía agregar algo._

_Por el poder que me delega Hawaii yo los declaro esposos._

_Y se fue después de haber visto el beso que sello esos maravillosos votos._

_Se fue habiendo sido espectadora del amor verdadero._

_Se fue viendo a los hombres mirar junto a la pequeña el mar, y juro que podía verlos brillar._

Fin


End file.
